


You Can't Hold The Hare And Run With The Hounds

by Fox_155



Series: NCT Wolf AU [7]
Category: NCT (Band)
Genre: Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Alternate Universe - Soulmates, Fighting, M/M, Mentioned NCT Ensemble, Non-Traditional Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Porn With Plot, Rough Sex, Smut, Soulmates, Werewolves, overcoming traditional upbringing
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-01
Updated: 2019-10-01
Packaged: 2020-11-08 21:08:25
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 11,699
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20842034
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Fox_155/pseuds/Fox_155
Summary: Life in the North was harsh, letting only the toughest and most brutal wolves succeed. Wolves like those Mark’s pack was made of, where the Alphas would lead and ensure their survival. Nothing like in the South, where they had a life so easy, they’d let their Omegas play hunter or warrior.By presenting Alpha, Mark was sure of a role high up the hierarchy and once finding his mate, life would become just a bit easier.Until he finds a wolf from the South, smelling of comfort and safety – and of Alpha.





	You Can't Hold The Hare And Run With The Hounds

**Author's Note:**

> I don't own any of the people and this story isn't by any means an accurate representation of the people by whom it is inspired by.
> 
> This is set in a wolf AU with A/B/O dynamics. So, there's mpreg. If you don't like that, please don't read it. 
> 
> This is part of a series, though you don’t have to read the other parts to understand this one. If you want to read the other parts, I have the timeline in the series. 
> 
> Btw I messed up the timeline, so Jaehyun is a 98-liner in this.
> 
> I don’t usually go this unrealistic in my porn scenes (lol, ok, I do), but I feel inclined to remind all of you to please remember using lube (and condoms, for that matter), so everyone will have a pleasant experience. This is fiction where I can pretend this would work bc I want to ~

#####

There had been instances in Mark’s life when he had been sore before. Plenty of them. After all, Mark was a young male wolf who had gone through merciless training to become the hunter and warrior every pack would need if he presented something useful – aka Beta or Alpha.

There had been times when he had been so exhausted he had thrown up after a training session, but that was what made a man a man – or something. Mark had, admittedly, often drifted off during these endless lectures on how they had to be honourable and make the pack proud, protect it, or stuff.

Not like he didn’t want to do all that for his pack, but after three times, it became boring and he couldn’t find it in himself to get hyped how the other young wolves his age had. He could protect the territory without screaming and growling like some madman.

The others had soon started to call him Omega.

Omega, that was the worst insult. Omegas were good for sewing, stitching, fieldwork, and fucking, but not much else. They were weaker than Alphas and Betas, both physically and emotionally.

Here, in the harsh north of the country, being strong was everything. Getting a kill, winning a fight, it was all that mattered because this was about surviving.

The fields carried less than further down in the south, and they carried shorter, making them more dependant on the livestock of the forest, which, to make matters worse, was also sparser.

Mark’s pack was tough and leaned towards brutal at times, he knew, but they needed to be to keep living in their territory. He had little understanding for the Omegas that came from the packs further south and tried to challenge the rules by asking to be put into tasks not made for them, claiming it had been like that back home.

It was stupid and Mark started to think less and less of those weak pack in the south, that were obviously living such an easy life, they let their Omegas play around where they didn’t belong and didn’t fit.

His pack couldn’t spare an Alpha to do housework or look after a puppy so the Omega could pretend to be tough, out in the forest. It was just how it worked. It was the future that awaited him as well.

So, despite not getting riled up by the passionate speeches, Mark never let the others insult him like that. No one wanted to be an Omega. That was for weak wimps and girls.

When he had gone into rut last autumn, it had been a triumphant moment. He knew he’d be able to serve his pack and stay where the world was still working how it was supposed to be – with the Alphas on top and the Omegas on the bottom of the hierarchy.

Or so he had thought.

Voices softly filtered through the fuzziness of sleep and Mark knew he wouldn’t be blessed by the nothingness that it brought for much longer. He tried to shift his legs, but pain bloomed through his body and he kept still, trying to get comfortable how he was.

Sore was probably understating it.

As an Alpha, he shouldn’t be showing weakness, he shouldn’t be bothered by this but get up and continue. Whining and licking wounds was for Omegas. He wasn’t an Omega, he was an Alpha with everything that entailed.

He shouldn’t have gotten into this situation in the first place.

But he had. He stayed still and let himself wake as slowly as possible, clinging to sleep in hopes it’d help him avoid reality.

A reality in which everything was wrong.

A reality in which, instead of sinking his fangs into an Omega to bring home last night, he had been found by a brown wolf that smelt just as much as an Alpha he did, who had spoken in a soft and high voice that didn’t fit his height and broad shoulders, but who had so easily overpowered Mark despite clearly being from the south where no one learnt how to really suffer.

_The forest thickly smelt of Omega. _

_It wasn’t a surprise. It should, seeing how they had been allowed to run long before the Alphas and Betas had, to spread and find a good place where to wait for their mates to find them._

_Mark had been buzzing in anticipation before the starting signal had been given and now, he was flying over roots and loose branches, his legs effortlessly carrying him forward, nose lowered as far as he could going the speed he was, trying to catch a trail._

_He didn’t know what exactly he was looking for. No one did, and usually, they’d be successful anyway._

_He would know once he had caught it, that was how this worked. Your mate smelt like no one else, comfortable and familiar, even without ever having met before._

_It should be easy. Mark would find them, maybe get their name, and then pull through with the claiming. _

_He knew everyone hoped for someone pretty and docile, but Mark himself had never tried to imagine his mate before meeting them. He was sure he’d like the person regardless. That was how this worked, wasn’t it?_

_He just hoped he’d find them. His standing would be better if he did and, as a benefit for him personally, his ruts would be easier. One time, he had managed to find someone to spend it with, but not more. He got it, it wasn’t pleasant for a Beta, it was degrading, and Omegas were off-limits. They needed to be pure for their mates. Still, a rut alone was a rather miserable time._

_The underbrush was thick and smelt how only an old forest would, the scent of rotting heavy in the air. In a normal forest, this would be alarming, here, it was part of the land. It mixed well with the scent of Omega that was still overpowering the Alphas and Betas scattering around._

_Mark was searching through the trees in a systematic pattern. It was a good strategy, knowing how vast they were and how well some Omegas liked to hide. He had no doubts he’d find his mate if they were here. Mark was an excellent tracker, everyone in his pack was, it was necessary to survive. _

_Still, the longer he ran unsuccessfully, the stronger the thought, that his mate might not yet have presented, grew. _

_Especially when he started to pass more and more couples that had found each other, only separated from the moans or cries by a few trees between. _

_It was a bit distracting. Even if none of them smelt out of the ordinary, that didn’t mean the scents weren’t getting him more riled up, more expectant. _

_Everyone knew the scent of your mate made you a bit irrational and the claiming-bite itself could be a turn-on. It was almost standard procedure to fuck. It could help the bond to deepen and overcome the initial awkwardness from being strangers suddenly bound together. It was normal, it was one of the nice parts about having a mate and made it different from just being friends. _

_Mark didn’t want to give up yet, even though it wouldn’t seem like any of the Omegas here woke anything in him that’d let him know they belonged with him._

_He kept going between the trees, back down paths he had already checked before, just to make sure._

_Suddenly, he caught whiff of what he must have been looking for. Mark slowed down to get the track, but just as he had, someone jumped onto his back._

_It was another wolf, their weight pushing Mark down into the forest ground. _

_The scent of Alpha was unmistakable. It was a challenge, one he didn’t hesitate even a second to take. _

_His fighting instincts kicked in and Mark snapped his teeth and twirled until he was free. He immediately tried to go for the other’s throat, but the other Alpha was faster and dug their teeth into Mark’s fur, taking him right back down. _

_He was heavy but his grip wasn’t good enough. Mark struggled against it and managed to escape, only to realised he was overpowered when he was taken down and found himself on his back again just seconds later._

_Despite that, he tried to break free, but it was impossible this time. The brown coat suggested a more southern pack, those Mark thought below his own, wouldn’t have taken seriously. The teeth just above his skin told a different story, the paws on his chest were too strong to wiggle out from._

_He’d have to submit, but he hadn’t yet, pride making him hold back from baring his throat – especially during a night like this, every last cell of his body was programmed into aggression and dominance. Giving up would be a humiliation even if, hopefully, no one had seen._

_Suddenly, he recognised the scent again. That scent, that he was so sure must belong to his mate. However, instead of flowery and sweet undertones, it had rich and spicy ones._

_It was coming from the Alpha currently pressing him down to make him submit._

_Mark heard himself whimper and his head almost involuntarily tipped backwards. _

_He knew, rationally, this was humiliation. He should have fought harder. He hadn’t wanted to give up just seconds ago, he had wanted to growl and jump up to continue the fight. The second he had smelt them, those instincts had died. Why? He shouldn’t do this, especially not tonight!_

_But he couldn’t. He couldn’t stop his heart from thundering when the other Alpha licked over his throat and nudged him. _

_A moment later, there was a guy caging him against the ground, eyes wide and attentive, looking almost a little scared._

_He had just overpowered him?_

_Mark shifted as well, not going to go against his moral code and fighting in different forms, but he immediately lunged for the other Alpha again._

_There was no way someone looking like a bunny before having their neck snapped, would make Mark submit, not tonight, not ever._

_The element of surprise was on Mark’s side, helping him to take him down and he was about to force him into the dirt when the other managed to grab him and ripped the fight around once more._

_For the second time, Mark found himself pinned to the soil, teeth on his throat, but this time, there was no fur to protect his sensitive flesh. He felt the other’s breath against it, worse, his head was swimming in the other’s scent, that was so potent and intoxicating around him._

_Mark gave up and once more bared his throat with a soft whine._

_The other seemed satisfied and pulled away to eye Mark. He was still effectively holding him down, but Mark couldn’t even pay attention to that. He should. But instead, he stared up at the other, took in how elegantly his face was cut, how his lips curled into a small smile, and how the muscle on his shoulders and arms flexed. _

_He was handsome, still looking a bit timid, but it suited his face. The contrast between that cuteness, almost like an Omega’s, and the strong body and skill, that he had just demonstrated to impressively, was intriguing, it was exciting. _

_Mark wanted to know more about him._

_He couldn’t._

_It shouldn’t be like this._

_This was wrong!_

_“Hi. I’m Jungwoo,” the Alpha introduced himself, voice high-pitched and soft as velvet._

_Mark blinked at him, unable to process._

_“You’re really cute!” Jungwoo finally added, when all Mark returned was silence._

_“You’re an Alpha!” Mark finally whispered. An Alpha with a very pretty face, but absolutely, undoubtedly, an Alpha._

_“Guess I am. I’m a little surprised as well, but definitely not disappointed,” Jungwoo was suddenly leaning close again and took a deep breath to scent Mark. His eyes darkened and Mark swallowed thickly, feeling himself grow a bit hotter from how the other Alpha’s scent messed with his head, too._

_“This is not how it goes!” Mark protested, but he unconsciously tried to lean closer and touch and feel Jungwoo’s body under his fingers._

_“Do you not like me?” Jungwoo asked carefully, looking worried with big, round eyes, that seemed to sparkle in the light of the full moon._

_“I… I don’t know…” Mark liked his scent, no, he loved his scent._

_But on an Alpha?_

_“What’s your name?” , Jungwoo’s personality seemed to fit both his style of fighting, straight-forward and disarming, and his face, sweet and soft. Mark couldn’t remember ever meeting someone like this, a walking contradiction that he just needed to know more about._

_He couldn’t. This was an Alpha!_

_Mark wanted to not tell him his name, he wanted to say this was a mix-up, it couldn’t be right, this Alpha on top of him was under no circumstances his mate._

_The scent was making it impossible to lie. That, together with the dark eyes staring Mark down. The submission was still deep in his bones. He’d have to obey._

_Or challenge him for dominance again._

_It was either fight again or give his name. _

_Mark wanted to give in, he wanted to just ignore how wrong this was and introduce himself, he wanted the other to get off him and he wanted to properly scent him, explore his skin, touch him, but he couldn’t._

_Instead of answering, he bared his teeth and shot up from where he was lying, using the momentum to knock Jungwoo off his thighs, where he had been pinning him down. _

_Jungwoo was more prepared this time and growled back at Mark. He still managed to grab hold of the other Alpha’s wrists and they rolled over the ground, both trying to get the upper hand, but never managing to actually do. _

_The scent was messing with Mark’s head. He wanted to snap his teeth at the other, but he couldn’t. Nor could he rely on his instinct to help him because his instincts were insistent this wolf was not to be harmed. Without them, his fighting was weakened, like a puppy’s. _

_The only reason why he wasn’t losing again immediately was, that it seemed the other Alpha was struggling as much as he was. His growls were too soft and he didn’t take openings he could have – just like Mark. _

_He could have kneed the Alpha between the legs, he could have bitten his ear, he could have dug his nails into his arms, but instead, Mark tried to only use body strength and hold him down, which wasn’t enough._

_It shouldn’t be surprising he couldn’t win – he had failed to the first two times. Jungwoo had him turned around and forced him into the dirt, face first, arms crossed behind his back and a knee pressing down him to fix him in the position._

_Shame burnt in Mark, shame over losing, shame over not being embarrassed by losing, shame over being in this situation in the first place._

_“Name!” the Alpha was right next to his ear, and Mark knew if he answered, he was submitting. _

_“Mark,” his voice was strained, but he hadn’t hesitated even a moment when he really should have._

_The grip on his arms loosened and Mark stayed on his tummy for another moment until he dared to turn around and sit up._

_“Sorry,” Jungwoo sounded regretful and was so pretty, how he looked up through his lashes at Mark, “Uh, you’ve got dirt there, uh, everywhere.” _

_Mark knew he did. Dirt marks implied you had taken a beating, he didn’t want to get more proof of his short-comings, so he didn’t check._

_Jungwoo in front of him was so much more interesting. _

_The longer the scent was in his nose, the less offensive the spiciness, like Mark was able to ignore it because every other component of it was so inviting and alluring. _

_After having to submit three times, instead of growing even angrier and hungry for revenge, how he should be, his thoughts went from the need to prove himself and dominate over this other Alpha to letting his eyes wander over his body, taking in how the muscle sculpted it. _

_He was the image of perfection, that, what Mark had strived to be for so long. He had never been unhappy with his own physique, but, for some reason, Jungwoo just fit every criterion that Mark could think of, to be the perfect male. _

_He wasn’t jealous, but he couldn’t deny how attractive Jungwoo was to him. He was hot!_

_“So,” Mark cleared his throat, unsure how to proceed from here, slowly caring less and less about what was right and what was wrong._

_So what, that Jungwoo had made him submit, he still wanted to touch him, so what, that Jungwoo smelt musky and spicy, he still wanted to kiss him._

_“Are you feeling calmer? Or are you going to try again?” Jungwoo asked carefully, much more gentle than he had been moments before. _

_“No,” Mark’s face grew a bit warm, “Three times would be enough,” he felt the humiliation at voicing it._

_Suddenly, Jungwoo was right in his personal space, his arm pressing against Mark’s. Sparks ran over Mark’s skin from the touch, but it was also a direct offence and Mark snapped his teeth his direction. _

_Jungwoo managed to avoid him, but he didn’t wait for even a second to remind Mark who had been the one to submit. His back hit the ground, with the other Alpha on top of him, growling._

_He hadn’t even meant to do it!_

_Mark bared his throat, the action still sitting a little off with him but becoming easier after having done it a few times now._

_Instead of pulling back and letting him go, how Jungwoo had done the last times when Mark had given up, he leaned in closer. _

_His lips were soft on Mark’s skin and the question of what he was doing died on his tongue._

_Jungwoo carefully placed another kiss right next to the first, and another. Mark was frozen underneath him, unable to do anything but focus on how his body tingled wherever Jungwoo touched. He was slowly moving his way up the column of Mark’s neck to his jaw. Without being asked, Mark tried to give him perfect access to whatever area he was at, so he wouldn’t stop. _

_He should probably not be enjoying this, right?_

_Mark was too distracted by Jungwoo’s kisses to remember the lessons he had been taught, he was too high on the scent to care this was supposed to be wrong. He just wanted to feel, more, everything!_

_Jungwoo kissed the corner of his mouth and Mark turned his head a little so the next one was straight on his lips._

_It couldn’t be wrong, not when it felt this exhilarating and good._

_He wanted to pull Jungwoo closer to repeat it, but his hands were still pinned down. Jungwoo pulled away and stared down at him, his hair framing his face, making it look even smaller and softer. _

_“Is four enough? Can I let go or will I have to pin you down again in three seconds?” he asked, a grin tugging on his lips in contrast to how gently he spoke._

_“Sorry. Didn’t mean to,” Mark didn’t evade Jungwoo’s eyes. He had submitted, but he wasn’t going to go that far._

_“I don’t care, it’s cute,” Jungwoo announced and ran a thumb over where he was still holding Mark’s wrist, making the skin prickle and Mark yearn to feel more of that, feel it everywhere._

_“I’m not cute.”_

_“Yes, you are.”_

_“You’re cute!” Mark snorted and Jungwoo stopped caressing his skin, making it easier to focus on thinking rather than how he reacted to the sensation and how it seemed to become stronger the longer Jungwoo kept going._

_“Really? What part of me?” Jungwoo was suddenly in his face, looking a bit too eager, but Mark didn’t realise nor did he realise the Alpha hadn’t opposed to being called cute._

_“Your voice is cute, your teeth are cute, like a bunny’s, and your cheeks are cute,” Mark immediately rattled down. He was sure there was more, but those were the most obvious._

_Jungwoo beamed down at him, “Thank you!” and Mark felt his entire face flush red. _

_“It’s not a good thing,” was it not, though? He liked Jungwoo’s voice, his teeth, his cheeks – his everything!_

_“Why not?” Jungwoo pouted and Mark swallowed thickly. He wanted to kiss his pouty lips, but he was too far away. _

_“You’re an Alpha,” Mark suddenly found his own reasoning to be lacking. So what, if Jungwoo was an Alpha, he definitely was cute and it only made Mark want to kiss him more badly. He wanted to thread his fingers into Jungwoo’s hair and he wanted to feel if it was as soft as it looked. _

_“I can be cute and still fuck you into obliviation, you know?” Jungwoo casually stated and Mark choked on thin air._

_“What?”_

_“I already thought so, you haven’t done that, have you? You’re from the north, aren’t you?” Jungwoo nodded at Mark’s hair, a light shade of grey almost unknown in the south._

_“What does that have to do with anything?” Admittedly, Mark hadn’t been too fond of the southern wolves, but he had not mentioned that yet. Clearly, Jungwoo deserved his respect for his skills that were better than Mark’s own. He would have to re-evaluate his opinions of the southern packs._

_“A lot. Do I disgust you?” Jungwoo was so serious, Mark was somewhat sobered from his scent-induced high of wanting to kiss and touch._

_Disgust?_

_Yes, he should be disgusted. Absolutely._

_He also shouldn’t have gotten hard while Jungwoo was kissing him and they were bantering, especially not when Jungwoo had said he would fuck him. Yet, he had and still was._

_“No, you don’t,” Mark swallowed and tried to talk himself back into what he had been brought up in, but Jungwoo suddenly leaned in and kissed him, soft and gentle. _

_“Thanks. Because I already kinda like you, and it’d be too bad having to have hate sex every night until you snapped out of it.”_

_“Stop talking about sex,” Mark groaned because the more Jungwoo said the word, the harder his dick became and the more his grip on what should be slipped. _

_“But I don’t wanna,” Jungwoo pouted again and Mark ripped a hand free to finally grab hid neck and bring him down in a bruising kiss, licking right into the other Alpha’s mouth, who gasped against him but kissed back after a second of recovery. _

_He could almost taste the spiciness of Jungwoo’s scent, that grew stronger the more aroused they both became. Were he an Omega, Mark would be sure he’d be able to taste it in his slick, but Jungwoo wasn’t one._

_The thought of sucking his dick was a little too daunting and Mark dropped it and instead tried to keep the upper hand and search for places in Jungwoo’s mouth that made his breath hitch. He had tried to push Mark back a few times, but when he couldn’t, he had accepted it and left Mark to do whatever he pleased, drawing more and more sweet little moans from Jungwoo._

_Mark realised he had started to buck up, searching for friction on his dick, when Jungwoo suddenly had a hand around him, slowly stroking over the shaft and collecting the precum on the tip to allow his hand to slide._

_Obviously, Jungwoo would know what he was doing. Mark was anatomically the same as he was. What was, essentially, the skill Mark had practised the most since hitting puberty, felt so much more intense and exciting when he didn’t know the next move and wasn’t setting the rhythm. _

_It should be totally wrong to have another Alpha’s hand on his cock, a small, very soft voice in the back of his head still offered, but Mark ignored it and sucked on Jungwoo’s tongue, making the other moan loudly and grind up against Mark’s hip, obviously just as turned on as he was. _

_Mark wasn’t sure who pulled away, but the kiss broke. Jungwoo gasped against his lips, eyes screwed shut. He was so pretty! Jungwoo kept slowly moving his hand up and down Mark’s length, but Mark thought he’d take the chance to get him underneath himself and figure out how this went. _

_The moment he tried to push up and reclaim his position of dominance, Jungwoo suddenly halted and opened his eyes, that had a hue of red in them._

_Any thought of rebelling immediately vanished and Mark very nearly bared his throat again without more than just a look from Jungwoo. _

_It was embarrassing and he shouldn’t be doing this, but his body deemed it the right response. Mark wasn’t even sure what to do on top of Jungwoo, he tried to reason with the last part of his brain, that was still working._

_The other Alpha let go of his dick and trailed his hand up Mark’s body, never breaking eye contact. Mark’s breath hitched when he moved over his left nipple and Jungwoo smirked and went back down to repeat it. _

_“Not so bad, right?” Jungwoo whispered and Mark was too lost in the sensation to answer. He just nodded dumbly and tried to hold the whimper when Jungwoo pinched his nipple carefully, then started to twist his fingers around it. _

_When Jungwoo let go of it only to turn his attention to the other side, Mark’s defences had worn down. He bucked up to find Jungwoo’s thigh to give himself relief from his cock aching and leaking on his stomach, and he moaned softly. _

_“You’re so cute! Really cute!” Jungwoo cooed, but with the smirk still on, it was as predatory as he probably meant it and a shiver ran down Mark’s spine. _

_He kind of really wanted to please, he really enjoyed being the one taken care of. He shouldn’t. As an Alpha, that was his part, his duty, but, well, Jungwoo was an Alpha, too, so…_

_“I’m not cute,” Mark grumbled and decided to not lie around uselessly anymore. He blindly found Jungwoo’s waist and reached down until he could wrap his own fingers around the other’s dick. It was heavy in Mark’s hand, and he tried to get a feel for the size and the angle, but Jungwoo kept playing with his nipples. It hadn’t yet crossed Mark’s mind to try that before, but it seemed he had missed out. _

_Jungwoo pinched down a little too hard and Mark moaned embarrassingly loud. _

_It didn’t last. Jungwoo took Mark’s chin and turned his face up and, wow, Mark had been the one taking the lead kissing before but now, Jungwoo was hardly allowing him to breathe. He couldn’t even keep stroking the other Alpha, so preoccupied with the kiss and how Jungwoo so effortlessly angled him how he wanted him to and found all the right spots to make Mark gasp for air and forget where they were. _

_He felt Jungwoo’s fingers on his stomach, collecting whatever had built a small puddle there and teasing over the tip of his dick in the process, and Mark tried to get him to touch there. _

_Jungwoo was really set on not allowing Mark any say in anything, though._

_It was a little frustrating, but it was also hot and Mark hated to admit he liked how Jungwoo not only took care of him but also kept him in his place._

_Then, he suddenly pulled away and broke the kiss, and the next moment, Mark was on his front and fingers rubbed over the cleft of his ass, spreading the cum over his hole. _

_“I’ll just give it a try, okay?” Jungwoo sounded sweet and gentle, but he had an arm over Mark’s shoulders, pressing him down, while the fingers of his other hand were probing the muscle already._

_It would have been enough to make Mark snap in any other situation, it left him vulnerable and even a little claustrophobic, but he was already past the point of return. _

_“What do I do?” he breathed, the fight having left his body long ago._

_“Relax, hold still, and be pretty, how you did so far, let me know when you can’t handle it,” Jungwoo purred the same moment that he pushed a finger into him and Mark tried to squirm away in surprise, the sensation unknown and just plain wrong, but Jungwoo held him down, there was no way out unless he said so. _

_It was clear Jungwoo knew what he was doing because, even though the stretch burnt and Mark knew he lacked the lubrication an Omega had, he started to slowly thrust his finger and it rubbed over his walls so well, Mark didn’t even hate it. _

_“It’s weird,” Mark pressed out, trying to keep calm and not clench down._

_“Does it hurt?” Jungwoo’s voice was so velvety and reassuring, Mark seemed to melt into the dirt floor underneath him. _

_“No, just weird.”_

_“You’ve not said much, but do you want to keep talking? It can make it easier,” Jungwoo suggested and Mark guessed he hadn’t. He generally didn’t talk too much._

_“That’s more of an Omega thing, isn’t it?” Mark’s voice was breathy and shaky. He felt wrong saying this while Jungwoo had a finger in him, but it was what he had been brought up in._

_Jungwoo seemed to have decided he was doing well enough. When he pushed into him again, it was suddenly two fingers and now it was starting to become really thick a stretch. _

_“If you always worry over those things, you’re really limiting yourself in your life, aren’t you?” Mark guessed Jungwoo had probably been told he’d turn out an Omega, too. His face and voice, they’d fit the image._

_An Omega also wouldn’t have him on his stomach, in the dirt, fingering him. Yet, Mark was still rock hard and slowly got used to the feeling of fullness._

_“I guess,” Mark definitely had limited himself off this. It felt fine, but it wasn’t that amazing, so he probably hadn’t missed much._

_Until Jungwoo crooked his fingers passed over something. Mark jerked from how intensely pleasure ripped through his body. He heard himself curse loudly before breaking into a moan, and his back arched to get more of that._

_Jungwoo didn’t let him down. When he thrust back in, he rubbed over the same sweet spot and Mark lost any train of thought he might have held before._

_Jungwoo seemed to like Mark’s moans and hips trying to match the rhythm. He kept giving him what he wanted. Better yet, he let Mark desperately tug on his hard dick, trying and failing to take the edge off by doing what he was used to. _

_It was too good. _

_He knew he was starting to get closer, but it wasn’t quite enough. He knew there was more they could do and suddenly Mark needed to have Jungwoo in him – however wrong the idea might be._

_“Fuck, Jungwoo! More!”_

_“Mark, I don’t have lube, I can’t.”_

_“Please, please, please!” Mark squeezed down on the flat base of his dick. He still had a bit if his knot had not started to fill yet. Long enough to get more of Jungwoo!_

_“I’ll try and add another finger, so you know it’s too much,” Jungwoo softly suggested, but his voice was strained and Mark knew he wanted it as much as he did but was holding himself back. _

_Mark tried to raise up and get himself what he wanted, but Jungwoo immediately pushed him back into place and growled. It was such a push and pull between sweet and aggressive, Mark’s head was spinning._

_Jungwoo pushed a third into his hole and he had been right, it hurt worse than the second had but it also meant there was more pressure on his rim and just inside where he had wanted it, where a knot would sit and Mark ignored the pain in favour of rocking back onto Jungwoo’s hand and getting lost in the rhythm. _

_“Do you like that?” Jungwoo asked, sounding a little unsure._

_“Yeah! It’s good, really good,” Mark’s voice was squeaky to his own ears and he was slurring a bit, but he didn’t care. That he didn’t care was the sole reason why he was here, admitting to liking something he wouldn’t even have dared to think about just hours ago, imagining how even more would feel._

_“Wow,” Jungwoo sounded genuinely impressed and it was music to Mark’s ears. _

_“It’s not enough,” Mark gasped, hoping to get what he wanted._

_“Mark,” Jungwoo tried, but Mark shook his head. He pressed down around where his knot was slowly starting to swell. He would probably come soon even if Jungwoo just kept going, or, he could come faster if he didn’t. _

_“Fuck me, please, Jungwoo,” Mark begged, pushing his ass out as much as he could by arching down as far as possible, “Please, I need it, I need you, please, Jungwoo, please.” He knew he was sinking to the lowest level but he was too far gone into this haze of pleasure to care how wrong his request was. _

_“Are you sure?”_

_“I’m so sure, please, please, please,” Mark was just chanting the word until Jungwoo pulled his fingers from his ass and when he looked over his shoulder, he saw him rub them over his length, trying to coat it and spread his own precum as much as possible._

_Mark tried to get up, but his body wasn’t quite responding. Jungwoo either had realised or wanted him on his back anyway, because he grabbed him and helped him turn until he saw the sky, lit by the full moon, above. _

_When he let the other push his thighs open further to position himself between them, Mark’s last regret left his brain, leaving only burning lust. _

_It hurt when Jungwoo pushed into him, but it also felt good and intense and Mark could only focus on the sensation of being filled and Jungwoo’s dick rubbing over all the spots his fingers hadn’t massaged even nearly as well. _

_He didn’t get far, only barely to where he could reach Mark’s prostate, before the slide became too rough and the stretch too much. Mark was glad Jungwoo was lucid enough to stop before he got seriously hurt, but he was just chasing his orgasm and rocking up and down the cock in his ass, loving how it seemed to split him open and did all the right things at the same time._

_Jungwoo kept gently talking to him. He ground into Mark as much as he could at a steady rhythm to give him all the stimulation he wanted and needed, but he was starting to tremble and became less coherent as well now._

_“Let me claim you!” _

_Mark just nodded, not properly computing. He was close, so close his hand was moving up and down his dick on its own, and when Jungwoo leaned over him, he pushed just a little deeper into him and Mark came with a small cry, his cum spilling onto his stomach._

_Jungwoo broke skin the same moment, high up on his neck, a scar hard to hide, for everyone to see, and Mark felt the warmth of the other’s cum inside him, but he was still riding his own high and didn’t care._

_He had found his mate and his mate took care of him so well. It was heavenly!_

He hadn’t even been able to face the second that had been there to send him off, unable to stand and carried by Jungwoo. The man hard cursed him out, had called him a disgrace and abnormality and Mark had been fighting tears by the time he had been let down where Jungwoo’s pack had camped.

He didn’t even know the names to the scents of the wolves around him, too exhausted to have asked last night and too ashamed to open his eyes now.

“Markie?”

A shiver ran down his spine at the gentle tone and Mark wished he could just ignore it and stay here forever, not move, just wallow in self-pity. Fingers carded through his hair and he almost allowed himself to melt into the touch, to deeply inhale the heavenly scent that felt so right when it was so wrong.

It smelt of home and comfort, of everything he wished for. It smelt of _mate,_ of belonging.

Scarily easily could he get lost in it – had he gotten lost in it, last night, under the trees where he had forgotten he wasn’t supposed to submit to anyone, but rather die, and had let nature take her course.

Or not.

Alphas weren’t supposed to be with Alphas. Ever. Even during rut, no Alpha would steep that low and spread their legs – Betas, if the Alpha in question was strong enough to make them submit, would do it. Not Alphas. They were on top of the hierarchy, there was no reason to bend over and take a fucking.

It wasn’t natural. It was wrong, a mistake.

“Are you awake?”

Mark groaned. There was no reason to try and hide. He wouldn’t succeed. It was impossible to ignore this voice, deny this person – even if he was an Alpha, Mark found himself drawn to him more than to any Omega he had ever laid eyes on before.

“I’m really sorry for pushing you past what I knew would have been okay, I should have kept a clear mind and not put it in. I’m so sorry!”

It was finally enough to make Mark rip his eyes open and jerk upright, scrambling to hold his mate’s mouth shut, so no one would hear.

Not like anyone would need to, to know.

Mark just couldn’t live with the humiliation of hearing the words.

Jungwoo’s eyes were wide where he stared back at him from behind Mark’s hand on his mouth and his entire back burnt from the strain that was sitting up, the ground cruelly hard under his ass, tender from last night.

Mark’s eyes caught on the bite on Jungwoo’s shoulder. It looked messy – because it had been. He had been already getting back to reality when he had left it and his entire body had been shaking. That he had even managed to break skin had bordered on a miracle.

So, it had really happened, huh?

“Do you prefer berries or meat? We’re having a poll.” Someone asked from behind and dread rose in his chest. He didn’t want to turn around and face whoever else was here, whoever knew Mark was weak and abnormal.

Jungwoo gently took his hand to free his mouth.

“I said meat because we need to walk a lot and will burn lots of energy,” he explained.

“Yeah, sure,” Mark’s pack wasn’t blessed with many berry bushes, meat was his main source of calories. He’d rather have something familiar.

“Fine, it’s 6 against 2 then, who’ll go hunting?”

Mark wanted to say he would, but there was just no way he could. Just the thought he’d have to walk all day, to get to the pack his mate was from, was gruesome enough.

The other wolves quickly discussed and agreed on who would be the ones hunting. Mark didn’t dare turn their direction.

No one seemed opposed to Jungwoo bringing him home.

Probably, because they saw him as nothing more than an Omega and wouldn’t care.

Mark felt sick again.

“So, I didn’t get the chance to properly introduce you, last night,” Jungwoo softly announced, reminding him of the only reason why no one yet had made a personal comment. Mark hadn’t realised he hadn’t joined the hunting party, too busy freaking out in his head.

His voice was so nice, so gentle and melodic. It was what Mark would have expected in an Omega. A sweet, gentle, submissive creature.

Jungwoo had so easily held him down last night, he had so easily dominated him, Mark knew not to be fooled. Jungwoo wasn’t careful in his words but blunt and confident. Yet, Mark couldn’t find it in himself to despise him how he should.

It was confusing.

He smiled warmly and Mark felt his own mouth pull up one as well just because Jungwoo was showing him this attention.

It was _so_ confusing.

Another person flopped down next to Jungwoo, sweet scent immediately mixing with the spiciness of Alpha.

It should be alluring and inviting, it used to be, but now, all Mark could focus on was Jungwoo, the Alpha.

“Hi. I’m Sicheng, nice to meet you,” his voice was deep and he spoke in a soft tone. Mark’s eyes caught on his hair immediately – perfect white. That was a colour almost exclusive to the north. He had to think Mark was abnormal. Everyone had to, but those raised in tradition even more. But, of course, an Omega wouldn’t disrespect him, after all, they’d be on the same level, right?

“Hi. I’m Mark,” he hoped he didn’t sound to resentful in his reply, too bitter. But he was.

“Where are you from?” Sicheng must have noticed his hair as well. After all, Mark’s own coat was only a few shades lighter, also a very clear indicator of his heritage.

“Western mountains, you?”

“Western valley! We were neighbours?” Sicheng looked excited and his voice wasn’t as soft anymore. He would have been corrected for speaking up, back home.

Mark wasn’t back home, there was no home in the north to return anymore, not after this.

“Seems like it,” Mark wanted to think about how cute Sicheng looked, but his eyes instead were drawn to Jungwoo again, who was watching him closely. Mark held his gaze and didn’t back down. It turned into a small stand-off until Jungwoo gave in first and lowered his eyes in submission. Mark internally sighed in relief.

So, he didn’t fully think of Mark below him. Yet.

He’d have to prove himself, somehow. He couldn’t live with the mortification of giving in to such unnatural instincts and taking a place in the hierarchy so far below what naturally was his spot.

Mark tried to remember all the names, he tried to make sense of why Sicheng, apparently, was mated to two people, but in the end, he was so pre-occupied, he couldn’t properly think about what that entailed.

All his thoughts circulated around was, how he could regain his standing.

However, there wasn’t even a single chance offered.

No comment his direction, no disrespect, nothing he could base a brawl off on, nothing that’d justify snapping back and challenging the other person involved.

Jungwoo would curl up around him, his wolf form bigger than Mark’s, and warm him during the night, and Mark let him, even scooted closer and buried his nose under Jungwoo’s paw to never lose his scent while sleeping.

It only made him seem weaker, more submissive, he realised when morning came.

He tried to use the breaks to somewhat show he wasn’t useless, he was still an Alpha, by silently filling in where he saw the need. It also helped him soothe this need to provide while Jungwoo hardly gave him a chance by being the one to do the job first.

It wouldn’t be enough to impress anyone.

Worse, he also kept repeating these things that’d make the others see how easily Jungwoo had him under his spell. He got distracted by watching him, observing either what he did, how he did it, or just what he looked like.

Even with others, Jungwoo had this duality of being sweet but never giving up the upper hand.

He was an Alpha and there was not a single doubt about it.

After a day of running until his body was numb and another night of trying to sleep it off, Mark was finally feeling good enough to join the hunt. No one even said a single word he might not be suited.

Also, there was an Omega going hunting.

Mark hat to remember what he had been taught about southern packs, why he used to look down on them before coming here.

They’d allow them to do the tasks not suited for them to humour them, didn’t they?

Realising he was likely now that type of person, who’d get a pity spot in a team he didn’t belong, stung. Badly.

Mark had held pride in being an Alpha, but now, how could he still have that?

The moment Jungwoo addressed him with the nickname he had made up, using that velvety voice of his, Mark felt himself grow warm and fond, he’d want to draw closer and touch him.

He didn’t. Especially not when everyone could see. He allowed Jungwoo to hug him, to run his fingers over his cheeks, but the moment he tried to be bolder, Mark would wiggle away and Jungwoo thankfully never pressed.

Had he, Mark would have had to challenge him.

There was no doubt he would have ended up with his throat bared in front of the entire group.

How he should have recovered from that type of humiliation, he didn’t know.

The frustration was still there, pent up, ready to be left out the moment Jungwoo closed the door of the hut he had just introduced to Mark as his own.

With a growl, Mark was on his throat and brought his bigger figure to the ground, where he tried to grab tightly to his shoulder to pin Jungwoo down, but before he could do so, Jungwoo already had turned them around and his hands on Mark’s wrists.

Not again. Mark wasn’t going to give in this time. He had been raised to be better, even if his pack was never even going to look at him again for being paired with a mate they wouldn’t deem fitting.

He surged forward at Jungwoo and their heads knocked together, the other Alpha groaning in pain, but Mark was unable to halt and apologise, he just ripped his hand free and kneeled on Jungwoo’s chest, holding him down with a hand over his throat.

It felt wrong.

So wrong.

He should protect Jungwoo, make sure he was healthy and happy – not fight him. Mark's heart didn’t want to fight but his head kept telling him he needed to assess his dominance.

Jungwoo glared up at him, lips pulled back to show his teeth, and Mark’s grasp weakened. He couldn’t do it, he couldn’t hold Jungwoo down, anyone, but not him. He smelt too good, he was too beautiful, too gentle yet forceful. Mark didn’t even hate that Jungwoo could overpower him so easily.

It was all wrong!

Mark’s back hit the ground and he whimpered when he bared his throat, submitting to Jungwoo – for the fifth time.

Jungwoo kissed where the scar he had left was scabbed over, reminding Mark of how incredibly high up it sat, how possessive and territorial it was.

“You said you didn’t hate me,” Jungwoo whispered, sounding so insecure and scared, Mark’s heart sunk.

“No, I don’t,” he couldn’t be the one hurting Jungwoo! This was his mate!

Why did he keep pushing themselves into these positions?

“I don’t want to keep fighting,” Jungwoo pulled up and looked down at Mark with serious and sad eyes, which Mark got momentarily lost in before he noticed how plush Jungwoo’s lips were, how round his cheeks…

“I’m just… I can’t not.” Mark wasn’t even sure why, but he knew he had felt the inexplicable need to fight before Jungwoo had pinned him down. It had all dissolved, leaving him confused and feeling sorry. It might be Jungwoo’s scent, that was now powerful enough to calm Mark like nothing else, “I got worked up on the way here.”

“Worked up? But you went hunting, didn’t you?”

Mark closed his eyes. He didn’t want to lie, not to these big puppy eyes.

“Your pack will treat me like an Omega, won’t it? It’s disgraceful and wrong, you’ve seen how my former second reacted. I’ve never seen him that disgusted.”

Jungwoo’s hands immediately let go where he was holding Mark down and instead, he caressed them over his cheeks, cradling his face to carefully angle it up until he could kiss him, gentle and slow.

It was all so confusing, Mark wanted to hate this but he couldn’t, he already held too much adoration for Jungwoo.

“He sucks,” Jungwoo whispered before trailing pecks over his cheek, “But no one would see you as an Omega. You don’t look like one, you don’t act like once, you don’t smell like one. Even if, Omegas are treated the same here. You remember our pack leaders? Ten and Taeyong? They both lead, they don’t just share the title. Taeyong’s always been a firm believer in equality. This sub-pack, in particular, doesn’t follow the old rules. Just forget them.”

“I’m not an Omega, I don’t want to be one,” Mark wanted to pull Jungwoo up again and kiss him more, feel him more, but he laid still.

Jungwoo placed a last kiss on his jaw and pulled away, staring at Mark with dark eyes, “I never said you were. You’re an Alpha to me, you’re an Alpha to everyone else as far as I noticed.”

Mark wasn’t convinced.

He could try and see Jungwoo’s point, but he just wasn’t sure he was actually speaking the truth, even if he might not be lying on purpose, he might have just perceived things differently.

“It’s because I fucked you, right? Taking a dick doesn’t make you an Omega, you know? It’s okay to enjoy that even if you aren’t one, and it’s okay to not enjoy that when you are one.”

Mark swallowed thickly when Jungwoo hit the nail on the head.

He wanted to rip free and scream at Jungwoo for reminding him of just how much he had enjoyed it.

He didn’t. He just felt his dick twitch at the memory.

“You weren’t the one limping, you wouldn’t understand,” he muttered, bitter over his own body betraying him.

“Yeah, again, I’m really sorry for that, that was so stupid of me but I kinda snapped because you begged and smelt so good,” Jungwoo looked apologetic but pouty and Mark’s face flushed and he wanted to yell he shouldn’t ever bring this up again.

How could he yell at someone looking like this?

Jungwoo cocked his head cutely and tapped his finger to his chin. Mark’s head was still spinning with how contradicting Jungwoo’s actions were. How would it fit that a person would both speak in such a sweet and high voice but hold another Alpha down with ease to make them submit, how would he be the one leading one moment and allowing to show so much cuteness and vulnerability the next?

“If you really think that makes a difference, do you want to fuck me? To see it doesn’t?”

Mark’s dick twitched again and his fingers tingled.

“What? But you’re the one taking me out continuously?”

“Well, I do kinda get my instincts triggered when you come at me,” Jungwoo grinned and leaned down.

“It just makes sense the winner would top. Isn’t that how that works?”

“It’s not like there’s rules. Bottoming shouldn’t suck and be a punishment either,” Jungwoo whined and Mark wanted to slap himself.

“When you say it like that it sounds super bad,” he admitted. It had just been like that in his head, the Omega would be weaker than the Alpha, so, the Alpha got to fuck them. Three days ago, Jungwoo had been stronger than him, so he had gotten to fuck him – but it had only felt like punishment, after, when the second had sneered at him.

“I just rephrased it,” Jungwoo’s fingers ghosted over Mark’s neck, playing with the collar of his shirt.

“Yeah, I guess… it’s just confusing. Sorry, I shouldn’t make you feel upset, I also shouldn’t attack you, I’m just a bad mate,” Mark rubbed his temples and wished he could just take it as easily as Jungwoo did. Oh, my mate’s an Alpha, oh well, that’s nice, what’s for dinner?

“You’re not, I really like you so far. Just a few weird ideas, which is why you’re confused right? I know Sicheng was super weird when he first came, so I guess it’s similar for you, right? I mean, I know there are some traditional ideas that would put Omegas into lower positions and I also get that it’s traditionally Alpha or Beta with an Omega. I was just lucky to be shown alternatives early on, so I don’t care much.” Jungwoo’s fingers were slowly snaking under Mark’s shirt and he shuddered involuntarily.

Again, he felt like he should be the one doing this, but on the other hand, it was so normal and natural that Jungwoo would be doing it because he was an Alpha just as much, he’d want to provide and protect just how Mark did.

Mark put his hand onto Jungwoo’s lower arms, just to feel him.

“Is that why you don’t mind being so cute?” Mark mumbled and Jungwoo giggled.

“I guess so. You can call me cute without being prompted more often, it feels really nice. What else do you think I am? I think you’re cute but in a way that’s very subtle. You’re also, hm, quiet, but I don’t know if that’s because you’re embarrassed and shy, so I’m looking forward to figuring that out. You’re actually attentive but you’re casual about it, you know? You just seem to do something that’s needed when you notice but you don’t talk about it. Humble, I guess would be the word? It’s very lovely. I want to say more but I don’t really know yet. I want to find out everything about you!”

Jungwoo was right in front of him again and Mark felt so flustered, he just pulled him closer to kiss him, hoping Jungwoo wouldn’t quite notice how pink his face had turned, burning hotter with every new quality he had added to the description.

He already remembered how Jungwoo liked him to lick into his mouth and where he was a bit more sensitive, so, Mark made full use of that knowledge to kiss him and Jungwoo melted against him so perfectly and let him take care of him, it fed right into Mark’s instincts and let him grow bolder.

When he pushed on Jungwoo’s shoulder and brought the other Alpha underneath him, Jungwoo let him and Mark had to hold back from the rush of power the submissive action gave him.

Jungwoo was trusting him, he was allowing him to see this, have him like this, and Mark wanted to appreciate it and not go back into some dumb ideas of having to be the one in full control at all times. Jungwoo had given him a bit of freedom when they had first slept with each other, so, when Jungwoo started pulling on his clothes and became a little pushy, Mark let him and his instincts were silent, allowing his mate to overstep boundaries he’d have with other people.

He hadn’t forgotten Jungwoo’s earlier question. When he pulled away to let him strip his shirt and get Jungwoo out of his own, Mark had found his answer.

“You’re the most confusing, but also most interesting and intriguing person I know. You’re docile one moment and aggressive the next, it’s unpredictable but not hurtful. I just want to figure out how you think, I want to be the one knowing how you’ll react. Maybe it’s because you’re my mate, but I feel no one would pull it off how you do.” Mark had never really described another person and he felt weird about it, shy, but shiness also wasn’t a trait he should have. To quickly distract from his words, he immediately captured Jungwoo’s lips again, hoping to convey he was willing to learn but knew he’d fuck up a few more times.

Jungwoo let him, he seemed to understand Mark didn’t want a reply, but he smiled against him.

His hands had wandered and Mark realised he hadn’t finished the thought of where this was going. Without a goal in mind, he just explored. He watched how goosebumps rose on Jungwoo’s skin where he touched and he sucked marks on his jaw, below his ear, showing off that Jungwoo had been taken care of well to the world for a few days.

By him, his mate.

“Do you have oil?” Mark asked, a little breathless.

“Did you do this before?” Jungwoo eyed him curiously.

“With a Beta. It’s not too different, right?”

Jungwoo grinned, looking a bit relieved, “It’s not different at all, anatomically.”

Mark swallowed and leaned forward to kiss the exposed chest that was in front of him, now that Jungwoo scooted up to reach something outside the bed.

Not different anatomically, but different in every other aspect. Noone could compare to how it’d be with your mate, Mark already knew because the first time had been such an extraordinary experience.

“I have Vaseline, human stuff, I swear, this is the best. I think you could even knot with this helping you.” Jungwoo pressed the small container into Mark’s hand and he grabbed it a bit too tightly at the mention. Jungwoo must have noticed because he chuckled and ran a finger up the inside of Mark’s thigh. He held still when Jungwoo dragged it over his hole, and the Alpha didn’t pause there but went up to tease his balls and wrap his hand around his dick.

Mark sighed and returned to reality, so he could pay attention to Jungwoo pumping his hand up and down his length.

“You know, I’m sure it’s doable. I could stretch you really well before and use a lot of lube. It feels better than when you just have precum and spit and can properly move.”

Mark was a bit light-headed, still fully remembering how sensitive it had been just past his entrance, exactly where the knot would sit.

“Next time,” he managed to breathe out and Jungwoo grinned even wider.

“Of course. Just be honest about what you like.”

It turned out Jungwoo was very good at saying what he liked, he even said he was going to cry if it hurt too much, and Mark nearly panicked at the idea of doing that to him in any way, shape, or form.

Jungwoo didn’t cry, but he moaned, so beautifully, Mark could just use the sounds of it to keep his neglected dick hard for the hour it took to stretch Jungwoo up on three fingers comfortably.

It didn’t matter that his dick hurt when he finally slicked it up. Watching Jungwoo’s every reaction, trying different angles, different speed, and teasing him back to the edge of starting to knot over and over until his rim was so loose and warm, so he finally said he could do it, had let Mark forget about everything else.

When he pushed into him and Jungwoo dug his fingers into the skin on his back and arched beautifully to open up and take him all the way, Mark knew for sure he didn’t want any other person than the one underneath him, to share this moment with.

It let him forget everyone else, all the opinions and reasons why this was wrong. Only Jungwoo existed alongside him and Jungwoo’s moans and gasps were all that mattered while Mark thrust into the slick warmth that felt more amazing than anything he could imagine. The moment Jungwoo seemed to not fully enjoy it anymore, Mark changed something up, he’d pick up pace or slow down, jerk his dick or run his hands over his torso, until he came over his himself and Mark pulled out to bring himself to completion, his cum spilling on top of Jungwoo’s stomach where it mixed with the Alpha’s own into a sticky mess.

Getting used to a new pack was always hard, Mark assumed.

Realising how many of the things he had grown up believing weren’t actually true, made it both harder and easier.

Harder, because Mark was suddenly hunting with Omegas who’d give him a run for his money and he found himself patching up his own clothing, which he had to be shown a few times and still was quite terrible at.

Easier, because no one questioned why he had ended up with another Alpha and no one made more than a playful joke over it.

Funnily enough, the other Omega from the pack, that had come along with Jungwoo, had returned with another Omega. It seemed like whoever in charge of their fates had found it to be a funny joke to turn things around.

Honestly, Mark found Jungwoo a lot more appealing, beautiful, and interesting than the two Omegas. Nevermind that Xiaojun wouldn’t even sit down next to an Alpha. It, apparently, wasn’t anything personal, which he explained to Mark while they ploughed the fields to get them ready to carry crops.

He just didn’t like Alphas.

Well, good for Mark, one less person to keep an eye on when getting closer to _his_ mate.

While the people and the land were different and unknown, the tasks were similar – and different at the same time. The trees were unfamiliar, the prey behaved differently, the streams cutting through their land flowed at a different speed than what Mark was used to.

Somehow, he managed to still slip into a role that fit him.

There was just one thing that Mark found himself at an utter loss of how to handle:

Puppies.

Not those barely even worth the title anymore. He could handle Jisung, who’d maybe make a comment discussing Mark’s lameness once in a while but was already growing into an adult himself.

“Daa!”

The tiny one.

Mark followed the extended arm and looked at the flowers. Just as he was wondering why the puppy would find it interesting, she started to squirm out of his hold and took off. Mark gasped and jumped after her.

So far, he had always evaded the duty because he felt utterly unqualified and, frankly, scared.

There were plenty of people with huge weak spots for kids, taking the only puppy below the age of two in the sub-pack whenever her parents would look for someone to momentarily do that job for them.

“Stay here, no, no running away!” Mark managed to grab the tiny hand. He didn’t want to squeeze too tightly and hurt her but if he didn’t, she’d just make another run for it in two minutes.

“Fowwa! Apapa!”

Mark stared at the tiny girl that reached just past his kneed and tried to make sense of her words but came up blank. What did this mean?

She seemed unsatisfied with his reaction, or lack thereof, and bad communicating skills and threw herself backwards, trying to get away.

“Can we please maturely talk about this?” Mark might as well scream at the clouds.

“Fowwaaaaa!”

He let her drag him along and immediately, the screaming stopped. She halted and reached down to carefully pet the pedals and Mark couldn’t even be annoyed because she was so careful in doing it like she didn’t want to hurt it.

She turned and looked up and Mark felt panicked again.

“Apapa give!” It was time to interpret toddler-language again.

“Oh! You want to give it to your Appa?”

“Give!” she repeated more excited and seemed to expect Mark to do something – just what?

She glanced between the flower and Mark and blinked.

“You want me to pick it for you?” Wasn’t that something kids did? Mark was so confused.

But she nodded, so, he crouched down to inspect the flowers available.

“Which one is good for your Appa? Or, wait, we need two, one for each, right? Gotta give one to your Dad, too,” It as a new thing Mark was trying to internalise but he was sometimes still forgetting.

Actually, Jungwoo liked flowers, too. He should pick on for him as well.

The puppy was nibbling on her fingers, three of them in her mouth, then seemed to come to a conclusion and pointed at one of the azalea blossoms.

“Da!”

“This one? Okay, man, gotta pick a good flower for your Appa. Okay, what about your Dad, hm?” Mark smelt the flower and it was sort of nice. He could see the appeal.

A spit-sticky hand landed on him and he tried to not grimace or, worse, scream.

“Meng fowa!”

“I said to choose another for your Dad!”

“Fowa!” She repeated, more annoyed and Mark prepared his ears, but instead, she just went to her tip-toes and tried to smell the flower how he just had.

Mark immediately lowered it and, no matter how confusing and overwhelming, it was rather cute.

Until he had the spit-covered hand in his face.

Gross. Just gross.

By the time they finally had picked three flowers, the puppy had decided to no longer be able to walk and was ripping on Mark’s hair where he had her on his shoulders, sounding overall pleased with the situation, which made up for the pain and hair loss.

Another upside was how quickly he got back to the village without her holding him back.

It had only been about an hour from how much the sun had moved, but Mark was more than happy to see her father by the campfire.

“Dad!” She squeaked into his ear and the Beta looked up from where he had been stacking more wood to let the flames burn higher. Mark failed to extract the puppy-fingers from his hair, but he got help.

“Meng, don’t pull on poor Mark’s hair, he still needs that,” With practised ease, Doyoung freed Mark’s locks and then picked the puppy up from Mark’s shoulders to hold up against his side.

“Fowa!” she stared at Mark strictly, and he hurried to reach into his pocket to deliver on her demand.

“Uh, right, we picked flowers.” Mark produced the three azaleas, that looked a little worse for wear.

“Oh for me, sweetie? Thank you so much, Dad is very happy,” she giggled when Doyoung squeezed her cheek and it was sort of cute but Mark was so happy he wasn’t the one getting a flattened azalea right now.

“Actually, one would be for Kun, oh, and this one is mine.” Mark quickly separated the one out, that had two blossoms on one stalk, feeling a bit embarrassed over having plucked one.

Doyoung accepted the other two and grinned. “You know, my bother’s favourite flowers are Magnolias. Insider tip, as thanks for looking after her.”

Mark’s face burnt even hotter now.

“Sure, yeah, no problem, ask me again if absolutely no one else has time. Thanks for the tip.”

“I will if absolutely no one else has time,” Doyoung laughed and Mark made sure to quickly leave before he could further embarrass himself.

By the time Jungwoo came back from where he had helped pull fallen trees from the forest, Mark had cleaned his face off puppy-spit and put the battered flower into a cup with water, which he had then placed on the small chest next to their bed.

It looked extremely sad.

Maybe, he should just quickly throw it out the window…

“Did you pick that?” Jungwoo’s arms snaked around him from behind and he pulled Mark against his chest, placing a small kiss on the shell of his ear.

“Yeah, sorry, it’s so ugly. I also had to put it into my pocket to carry the puppy home because she wouldn’t walk anymore.” Mark sighed and leaned against Jungwoo.

“I love it so much, it’s two blossoms tied together, like us,” he whispered and started trailing down Mark’s neck.

“Yep. Kinda the point.”

“You should really call her her name, you know? It’s very funny when you don’t, like she’s some odd disease we caught somewhere.”

“Puppies are too much, I can’t cope. She kept trying to run away and demanded me to do things I didn’t know because she speaks gibberish mainly,” Mark complained. He wouldn’t have complained, it wasn’t what an Alpha did, but Jungwoo always listened and he’d share his worries in turn. If you could share small things, like this, it helped to share more serious ones, Mark found.

“Good thing she comes with a ‘return to’ tag then. You smell good. Better.”

Mark glanced at the alarm clock and batted Jungwoo’s fingers away from where they had started to explore.

“Dinner is in 30 minutes, you have to hold your horses until after.”

Jungwoo whined, “I could really quickly blow you and you could return the favour?”

“Hm, yeah, or, we could wait until later and you could knot me, you know?” Mark grinned when Jungwoo immediately ground up against his ass, his hold tightening.

“Sure?”

“Yeah, I don’t have any hard tasks tomorrow, only if you want, of course.”

Jungwoo whimpered and nibbled on Mark’s neck, where the scar was lighter and pinker than the rest of his skin.

“Of course, I want. I’ll be super patient until after dinner. But no arm-wrestling with Yukhei and no deer-movement discussion with Yuta after, okay?”

“Well, can’t make any promises, you know, hunting’s important, so are biceps.”

“Noooo they’re not, your mate is most important!” Mark laughed at Jungwoo whining and rubbed over his hand, that was still around his waist.

“Just kidding, just kidding, of course, you are.”

“If needed, I’d just throw you over my shoulder and carry you off, consider yourself warned.” Jungwoo pulled away and Mark couldn’t help keep grinning, even though he knew Jungwoo would make true of the warning – he might whine, but he was still an Alpha.

And that made it so exciting and Mark didn’t want it any other way.

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for reading~
> 
> [CC](https://curiouscat.me/Fox_155)


End file.
